House is conscious
by beatrice-house
Summary: House is late. Somethings wrong.
1. Chapter 1

House is not mine.

House awoke feeling worst that usual the moment he lifted his head from the pillow he had a headache. House groaned as he sat up to check the time 9:15 it read, he was late for work according to Cuddy. House started to get out of bed he swung his leg over to the edge of the bed and started to stand up. House took his first step with his left leg and then step with his right; a second later House was on the floor unconscious.

ONE HOUR LATER AT PRINCETON-PLANSBRO TEACHING HOSPITAL

"Wilson have you seen House he's an hour and fifteen minutes late?" said Cuddy annoyed and worried at the same time.

"He's probably on his way now, so you can relax" said Wilson trying to comfort with his voice.

"Well, I've called him ten times no answer. Can you go over their, he has to come in today he owes me four hours in the clinic" said Cuddy.

"Well, I can't go over and get him. Get Cameron to do it" said Wilson getting ready to walk away.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER CAMERON WAS AT HOUSE'S DOOR.

Cameron had been banging on House's door for at least twenty minutes. So she pulled out the spear key Wilson lent her and she entered the apartment. As she walked into the living room their seemed to be no real sign of House so she called his name. As he checked the kitchen it look clean considering House. She then decided to check House's bedroom, as she opened the door the first thing she saw was the bed was unmade. Then she saw House on the floor, Cameron rushed towards House and saw that his face was pale, Cameron immediately got out her mobile phoned for an ambulance.

12 MINUTES LATER.

The Ambos had House in the ambulance and were on their way to Princeton-Plainsboro.

5 MINUTES LATER.

They had brought House to the ER with Cameron not allowed to see what was going on.

Cuddy noticed Cameron and walked over to her and said, "Where's House?"

"In their, but I wouldn't go in their the doctors are working on him" said Cameron looking like she was about to cry.

"What do you mean by working on? Is he the patients?" Asked Cuddy concerned and confused.

"When, I went to his apartment I found him on his bedroom floor unconscious I wasn't sure what to do so I called an ambulance" said Cameron starting to cry.

A few moments later one of the doctors came out and said "he's in a dissociated coma, it looks like he fell and then went into the coma but we'll have to run some tests".

"Thank you" said Cameron still crying.

"So, he fell and went into a coma. That's just confusing," stated Cuddy.

"Do, you think he'll wake up" asked Cameron towards the doctor.

"We'll know more after the test," said the doctor just before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN HOUSE

ONE DAY LATER

The doctors had run all possible tests on House and the all had know idea why he went into a coma let alone if he would ever wake up.Cameron had stayed by his side since they had finally finished the tests and moved him to a private room in the ICU. People had come in to see how he was. Relatives, friends (surprisingly he had a lot of them that even Wilson didn't know about) and former patients came when they heard what had happened. House's parents came by and talked to Cuddy who was House's medical proxy about the next steps but left that same day saying it was to hard seeing their son half dead. Cuddy and Wilson tried to explain that he was just asleep but they didn't buy it.

FIVE WEEKS LATER

Cameron still stayed by his side, while everyone waited for House to awake. The hospital literally felt boring with out House trying to destroy everyone's hope and happiness the hospital became dull. Cuddy and Wilson had manage to finish at least two years paperwork not including House's which they did just to fill in the boredom. Foreman and Chase each did House's clinic hours and had done at least a year each worth of hours. But everyone in the hospital missed House's sarcastic attitude.

Cuddy and Wilson as well as Foreman and Chase decided to check upon House every two hours, they did it to past time and because if they didn't they though they might miss House awaking which would be the best thing ever.

TWO DAYS LATER

Cameron was sitting in a chair next to House, when she heard his hand brush against the blanket. Cameron was stood up right next to House and said "hey" it was short sweet and simple.

House opened his eyes as he heard Cameron's sweet voice saying 'hey', House pulled up his head and saw that he wasn't in his bedroom but in a hospital room in the ICU. House decided he wasn't going to find anything out by thinking so he asked, "what happened?" in a really thin, raspy voice.

"I found you on your bedroom floor unconscious. I called an ambulance and well I don't know how to say it but you've been in a coma for five weeks and two days" said Cameron so kindly.

After what Cameron had just told him, House was to tried to really speak any more and decided to go to sleep.


End file.
